


Modeling Debut

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: “Hmmm~ Oh I know Taicchan! Do you want to make your modeling debut in my work? You totes have the face for it!” Kazunari offered one cool autumn day, two years ago. Taichi's eyes lit up, excited at the opportunity to gain fans, popularity, and confidence in himself.He eagerly agrees, not expecting the joke that he hears next: “All right. Strip!”Now older, but really not all that wiser, Taichi decides to chase what he thought was a missed opportunity. Are the nerves coming from him wanting to do a job well done? Or is there another reason for the butterflies in his stomach?
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Modeling Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Act 3 and was inspired by the in-game Kazunari/Taichi cash chat. Thank you for reading!

Kazunari’s green eyes glinted impishly as Taichi bowed before him. It was a very familiar scene.

Two years ago when Taichi first allowed himself to open up and make friends at Mankai Company, he had the brilliant idea of using some of his new connections to try and boost his popularity. After all, they’d totally be happy to help him out if he helped them in turn, right? Taichi wasn’t sure exactly  _ why _ cool people like Tenma, Juza, and Kazunari would actually have a use for somebody like him… but it was worth a shot all the same!

Taichi bowed before Kazunari one cool autumn day back then, hands praying in the air above his lowered head. “Please Kazu-kun! Help me be popular like you!”

Kazunari’s eyes smiled back then too. “Hmmm~ Oh I know Taicchan! Do you want to make your modeling debut in my work? You totes have the face for it!”

Taichi’s eyes sparkled with excitement at the opportunity. “O-of course! Just tell me what to do!”

Kazunari’s eyes narrowed, a toothy, teasing grin spreading to his face. “All right. Strip!”

Taichi totally felt the blush washing over his cheeks in the chill of the wind. Did he even hear that right? “What?! N-nude modeling?!”  _ Oh man, oh man, oh maaaaan _ , Taichi’s inner monologue went wild with panic. Did he even have the right physique for that? But… if it would help Kazunari and help him be popular then… Bullets of uncertainty nervously dripped down his face.

The dangerous look had left Kazunari’s face, replaced by kind laughter as he reached over to ruffle Taichi’s hair. “You’re so cute Taicchan~ but you’re not even 18 yet! Maybe ask to model for me in a couple years if you’re still hype to try, kay~?”

And that was that. Taichi squashed the butterflies that fluttered in his heart at Kazunari’s teasing face, the provocative smile, the thought of him being nude before one of his best friends. His totally male, totally platonic best friend.

But now, it was two years later. Taichi was a few months out from 19 now and his part in  _ The Last Runway _ vaguely recalled the memories long forgotten - an offer to model for real for Kazunari and his art.

So now… here he was again. Years not changing old habits, Taichi lowered his head before Kazunari, hands clasped above his head. A shaky voice spilled forth, only just now remembering the butterflies of nervousness that had invaded him before, “Kazu-kun! Please, let me model for you!”

Daring to peek upwards, Taichi saw Kazunari sitting on the dining room table before him. His green eyes narrowed and glinted mysteriously, a smirk forming across his thin, pink lips. As quick as the face appeared, it was gone, replaced by wide eyes and a carefree smile. “I’m happy to hear you’re still interested, Taicchan! But… why do you want to now?”

Why? Taichi was suddenly at a loss of words. It wasn’t to be popular - not anymore. He’s been a lead in a play. He’s grown so much more comfortable in himself and in his confidence these past few years. So then… why? 

Maybe it was the excitement of finding something else he could be good at. Maybe it was for the experience of simply trying something new. Maybe it was to thank Kazunari for always being there for him as a friend despite their slight difference in age.

Maybe he wanted to show off how much he had matured to one of his best bros.

Or… maybe it was to chase those mysterious butterflies from the long past.

“It seems fun,” was what Taichi choked out from beneath his rosy cheeks.

Kazunari smiled genuinely as he replied, “Yeah, it totes will be!” They quickly made plans to meet in the upstairs training room early the next morning and get to work. The roguish face never returned, and Taichi began to believe it was a figment of his imagination.

The next morning, Taichi hesitantly removed his over-shirt as Kazunari laid out tarps to protect the hardwood floor. He thought he’d just be posing in a chair for a sketch… or maybe pictures might be involved? The paints and tarp were totally throwing him off though!

Kazunari happily threw his words to the wind as he set up, excitedly telling Taichi about his plans. “So, I’m obvs into traditional Japanese art, right? But like, it’s totes hard to branch out from that and make it more modern while staying true to the artform. So, I got a portfolio assignment for…”

Taichi’s eyes glazed over as his mind drifted. Kazunari being so hyped up was totally cute, but the art talk itself… wait, he thought what? Not cute! That’s totally not what he meant! The gentle fluttering of wings kissed the back of his neck and a shiver ran up his spine as he pulled his black face mask up to cover his uncertain face. 

Suddenly, Kazunari appeared before him, “You okay there Taicchan?” His long eyelashes fluttered curiously, matching the beat of the wings that had been taunting Taichi.

“Y-yeah! I might have just zoned out for a few is all, really sorry!” Taichi awkwardly removed his baseball cap and scratched the back of his head.

Kazunari smiled and gently hooked a finger under Taichi’s mask, slowly dragging it down towards his chin. He leaned in with a grin and whispered, “I said nothing on above the waist to start with, Taicchan.”

Oh man. Taichi suddenly found his throat too tight to swallow the sudden influx from the unseen faucet within his mouth. Kazunari was close, so close. How could his bro have such a beautiful charm to him that he associated with the world of women? Taichi bit his lip nervously, a small bit of drool escaping his mouth. 

Panicked, he brought his shirt up to his face in hopes that Kazunari wasn’t as perceptive as he always, unfortunately, was so known to be.  _ Aw man, this is the worst!  _ Taichi buried his face in his crumpled up shirt, breathing deeply to cool down.

If Kazunari had noticed, he didn’t say anything. When Taichi looked up, Kazunari was dabbing paints onto a wooden painters palette from large tubes. Taichi threw off his face mask and undershirt and squatted on the floor next to him, curiosity now overriding the embarrassment. Or maybe it was just the appeal of having a good distraction.

“So… you’re going to paint on me…?” Taichi had enough functioning brain cells to at least put that much together.

“Yeah yeah! Like I totes said before, with traditional Japanese art, there are rules and…” 

Taichi couldn’t help but notice the morning light coming in through the windows, gently illuminating the blonde locks as Kazunari talked… wait no! Kazunari was still talking, pay attention this time!

“... obvs I can’t handle a tattoo gun, y’know? So like, painting in a way to mimic tattoo artistry on the human body is the next best thing to bridge the gap!” Kazunari smiled at Taichi, eyes twinkling with excitement over his next portfolio piece.

“Ah… and uhh…” Dammit Taichi, show some interest here! “So those paints are body safe, yeah?”

“Uhh, duh. I went over that twice. They’re cream-based body paints for the harsh lines, totes water-soluble. We should be able to pose you for pictures without having to worry about cracking. Then for packing in color, I have...” Kazunari rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small box of vibrant colors in individual trays. “Water soluble makeup! It’ll be my first time using it, but from what I’ve read it behaves the same…” 

Man, Taichi was embarrassed yet again! At least it seemed Kazunari was more focused on his passion than with Taichi’s idiocy this time.  _ Maybe… I just shut up and sit down… but where... _

“Hmm? Yeah yeah, floor or stool works. Both are fine for this part. I’ll need you in the stool later though, and then standing at the end,” Kazunari instructed, having caught wind of Taichi’s dilemma before it could be made vocally known.

_ Man… he totally saw me drool earlier… so lame… _ With a sigh, Taichi sat down and crossed his legs on the floor. It seemed like this was going to be an all day project, so he might as well start with the position that won’t be an option later.

Kazunari played some music from his phone on speaker for them both to hear and quietly began to get to work. He gently took Taichi’s right bicep in his hand and gently touched down with black paint. Taichi inhaled at the cool sensation and closed his eyes to get lost in the music.

This wasn’t their usual selection of fashionable pop songs that they listened to together, or the underground punk rock that Taichi occasionally dug up to share with Kazunari. This was a gentle rhythm with slightly muted Japanese undertones rocking with a steady beat. Even though he had never heard this before, something about it was very nostalgic.

The gentle electronic tempo rolling in reminded Taichi of oh so lazy summers… then going to the beach with Mankai Company a few years back to help run a snack shack. He remembered Kazunari’s open shirt blowing with a strong breeze during an act off, the sun reflecting off his sandy colored hair…

A scratch of the vinyl sent Taichi to the New Year, lamenting that he didn’t have anybody special to spend it with. Then, a hand on his shoulder as Kazunari dipped in for a selfie and invited him to hang out. They ended up making cocoa and talking about the dumbest things as fresh snow began to fall around them…

A quickened verse took him back to an autumn afternoon, doing karaoke with Tenma and Banri after school. Taichi remembered snapping a selfie and throwing it up on Instablam, only to receive a DM a few minutes later from a really enthusiastic Kazunari, wondering if he could come join…

A hum followed by a steady electronic beat took Taichi to his first real singles’ mixer, a few weeks after his eighteenth birthday. Kazunari introduced him to a girl and went off on his own way to enjoy the night. Taichi recalls watching Kazunari across the party a lot because the girl he was with was so cute. But… the details of the girl are now muddled and blurred. Instead in his mind, he saw the crinkles around Kazunari’s eyes as he flitted happily about the room…

“Taicchan, drink up!” Taichi opened his eyes just in time to see Kazunari lobbing a water bottle his way. A frantic stumble ensued, but thankfully he managed to just barely catch it from his seated position on the floor.  _ When did Kazu-kun stop painting? _ Taichi couldn’t help but wonder.

“Thanks for being such a great model so far! Sumi should be dropping off lunch for us soon~” Taichi nodded meekly. How much time had really passed? As he contemplated his mysterious thoughts and damp skin in silence, Misumi dropped off some onigiri and went on his way. Kazunari brought the plate over to the floor and set it in between them, taking his first pick as he did so.

Taichi picked one up and stared at it, mind as stark as the white grains of rice in his hands.

“Everything good, Taicchan?” Taichi looked up to see Kazunari with a worried expression on his face.

_ What…? _ Taichi shook his head in affirmation, “Of course, Kazu-kun! I’ve just been thinking a lot. That’s all.” Taichi quickly began to stuff his face, using the meal before him as a way to escape himself.

“Hmmm~ if you’re sure.” Kazunari smiled with a knowing wink, nearly causing Taichi to choke on his mouthful of food. “Oh, you should totes turn around and look at the work so far! Get a good stretch in while you can too!” Taichi nodded eagerly and stood up to stretch as soon as he swallowed. 

Taichi turned to inspect himself in the full length mirror along the wall behind him and felt the air leave his chest. “Kazu-kun… these are really cool,” quietly left his lips.

His entire right bicep, shoulder, and pec were painstakingly covered in beautiful Japanese imagery. Aquamarine waves faded into light blue clouds, a boldly lined white, black, and red crane was on his bicep, an outstretched wing meeting the clouds on his chest.

“Oh, there’s a little more Taicchan!” Kazunari spun him around and handed him a hand mirror. On his back the clouds faded away as a bamboo forest began to grow up his back. The artist smiled proudly in front of Taichi. “Do you see those gray guidelines?” His finger pointed at the mirror ineffectively since their viewpoints were totally different, but Taichi trusted that they were there. 

“The main focal point on the back is going to be a huge stone shisa! Pretty sweet, huh? I mean, I’m not used to composing pieces for the human body like an actual tattoo artist… but like, as long as my lines and style stay consistent, and I marry the color schemes while leaving skin showing, I think we’re on to something rad here!” Kazunari absolutely burst with excitement over his work. 

Taichi frowned slightly and voiced his main concern, “A shisa because I’m… a puppy?” Taichi totally loved that he and Kazu were considered the Puppy Pair by others. It was pretty amusing and totally made him feel cared about by those that used the phrase. But… Kazunari considered him a puppy on his own? Not as part of their pair status? He wasn't quite sure what it was, but something about it just made his heart drop in this moment.

“... Whoa, I wasn’t even seeing it that way!” Kazunari’s eyes widened in surprise as he put the mirror down. “I was totes thinking of like, guardianship and calming.”

“Huh? Calming…?” Taichi’s face scrunched up in confusion. Guardianship made sense, temples and old-fashioned stores often had pairs of shisa at their entrances. But calming? Taichi wasn’t too knowledgeable about the symbolism. 

“Yeah,” Kazunari spoke and gently brushed some rice off of Taichi’s cheek. Taichi felt his heartbeat begin to start racing and willed himself to keep breathing normally. “Shisa chase away evil spirits, right? They’re all about maintaining the calm. And... I find you calming, Taicchan.”

Nevermind, the steady breathing was no longer helping his heart. “Y-you do, Kazu-kun?” Taichi swore his voice cracked slightly, but he desperately hoped it didn’t.

“Yeah totes! Maybe our hype puppy energies just cancel each other out when we’re alone together?” Kazunari shrugged playfully and winked. That accursed, sparkling, handsome wink again. Taichi knew he was red now if he wasn’t already. All the kind words and small gestures were quickly becoming too much for his struggling heart to handle.

As if reading his mind, as if to torture him more, Kazunari gently ran his finger over Taichi’s unpainted shoulder, down his left arm. “I’m thinking of leaving this one blank actually, so after I finish the back I’ll move on to your legs, alright?”

“A-alright,” Taichi quietly choked out as Kazunari took his hand and pulled him back to the tarp. Taichi nervously sat down, this time facing the mirror as Kazunari knelt down behind him. Soon, a low hiss escaped from between his teeth as the cold brush began to delicately glide along his warm back.

Eyes trained on the mirror, Taichi couldn’t help but admire the artistry covering his right pec and arm again. The aquamarines of the waters perfectly matched his eyes… the red on top of the crane's head perfectly matched his unusually dyed hair. Were they both intentional? They had to be, right?

Occasionally, Kazunari’s face came into view in the mirror as he diligently worked. His eyes were narrowed with concentration, occasionally his tongue ran across his lips in thought as he continued to paint.

_ Kazunari has changed a lot in the past few years too, huh…? _ When they first became friends, he never thought he had such a serious side. What was once superficial playfulness eventually softened as they spent more time together. 

More often, Taichi saw what were once rare faces touch Kazunari’s visage: disappointment at his words being accidentally glossed over, seriousness as he expressed dissatisfaction, a mischievous smile as he got more comfortable teasing and poking fun at him, a far away loneliness when he thought there was nobody there to see.

But… although Kazunari has become a lot freer with his emotions and expressions, Taichi had never seen him quite like this. His narrowed eyes shone with a fierce determination with every stroke of the brush. Paint indiscriminately found its way to Kazunari’s cheek, his hair, his neck, his elbows, his knees. But… that didn’t seem to matter. Kazunari paid no mind to the mess, to the gently playing music, or to Taichi’s eyes obediently following his every movement. It was just him and his art, and Taichi couldn’t deny that it was captivating.

Sooner than he expected, Kazunari finished his back. “It’s all about the negative space showing through, I couldn’t make it too dark by overusing the gray.” Taichi nodded along, pretending he knew something about color theory, or tattoos, or whatever this was considered. Another break as they took care of their bodies and hydrated. Another moment of Kazunari delicately running his fingers over Taichi’s back in satisfaction as he explained his work. Another moment where Taichi was glad he was just looking in a mirror and wasn’t face to face with the enthusiastic, touchy painter.

“Legs are last,” Kazunari finally stated. “Underwear can stay on~ but nix the rest for me, ‘kay?” Kazunari giggled and watched with attentive eyes as Taichi fumbled clumsily with his buttons and zipper. Soon, pants, shoes, and socks were discarded and Taichi was left feeling very naked in his thin plaid boxers.

A disappointed whine and a complaint, “Oh no Taicchan… those won’t do!” 

_ W...what…? _ Taichi hastily threw his hands over his crotch instinctively, even though he had no idea what Kazunari meant. “W-what do you mean?” Taichi’s voice quavered.

“Those are so long! And they don’t cling to your legs at all, so they’ll cast a shadow on my work! Wait… I figured this might be the case… I brought something for this…” Kazunari quickly began digging in his supply bag to eventually pull out… something black? Whatever it was, Kazunari quickly marched up to him and placed it in his hands.

Taichi unfurled the fabric, stretching it between his two hands. They were tight… boxer briefs? Although… to be honest they looked more like booty shorts with how short the legs on them were! Taichi’s wide, nervous eyes snapped into contact with Kazunari’s smiling peridots.

“D-do I have to…?”

“That or I’ll need you naked, Taicchan! I won’t have your billowy boxers ruin my photography or my art!” Kazunari was in control of this situation entirely, the wolfish grin on his face obvious evidence that he was at least amused by Taichi’s squirming.

“R-right. Uhh… turn away for me…?” Taichi nervously swallowed as he faced the non-mirrored wall. Wait, that was totally a weird thing to say! They were both just dudes, there was nothing wrong with changing in front of each other! 

Taichi bit his lip as he made the change, the tight fabric way too close to his skin, too low in the front, and too constricting for his liking. Even with these on, his mind continued to fret.  _ Why did I say that?! _ It’s not like… if he didn’t say anything then Kazunari would have even thought to look… right? 

Taichi subtly looked behind him under the premise of fixing the back band of his new undergarments. Quickly, he allowed his eyes to dart to the mirror just in time to see Kazunari’s eyes briefly meet his own, widening and quickly flicking down to his phone.

_ W-w-what was that just now?! He was totally looking! _ Taichi found himself going red, the shy embarrassment burning away in his chest. Taichi wished he had some piece of clothing left that he could nervously chew on, but in the absence of those things, his thumb nail would have to do. This feeling… this could only mean one thing! There’s no way he would be feeling like this if it wasn’t l-l-l-lo-love, right?!  _ B-b-but with Kazu-kun….? _ Taichi almost screamed when a soft voice appeared near his ear.

“Mind taking a seat on the stool if you’re done, Taicchan?” Was he annoyed? Was he flirting? Was he actually just talking normally? Taichi couldn’t tell! His heartbeat was so fast, blood rushed by his ears, and it was all he could manage to walk over to the wooden stool and sit down without making a fool out of himself.

Kazunari brought a small wooden step stool and placed it under Taichi’s right foot to elevate his leg. Slowly, Kazunari moved his paints and brushes over, bending down on his knees between Taichi’s legs. Wait, WHAT WHERE HOW. There was no mistake. Looking down, Kazunari’s brush was delicately painting thin black lines on Taichi’s right inner thigh, serious eyes otherwise unaware of the positioning.

Green eyes occasionally flicked up from below. “You’re staring a lot, Taicchan.” A grin met Kazunari’s thin pink lips. Was that… a teasing smile? Or was it gentle and soft?  _ Man, don’t overthink things, he’s just worried because you’re being weird! _ The soft voice continued as it continued painting in steady strokes, “Vibing alright?”

_ Ahh, no, no, no! _ The vibes were not alright! Distraction, hurry! “So, uhh, just trying to figure out the painting! You didn’t tell me!”

“Ah, right.” Kazunari frowned, but Taichi wasn’t sure why. “So, you have water near the bottom of your right bicep… so I’m continuing it down here. I think I’m doing a koi fish and some lotus flowers. I brought some pretty lit metallic gold paint I want to incorporate for that modern aesthetic, so this seems like an obvious choice for some legit POP power!”

_ Man… Kazu really doesn’t know where he’s at, huh… m-maybe it is all in my head… _ Taichi wasn’t sure what to think. Kazunari’s hand ran dangerously close to his crotch as he painted.

“Then for the other side… I was thinking something to tie into the shisa on your back? And maybe some maple leaves would look nice…” Kazunari’s words trailed off as he lost himself in his koi.

_ Maple leaves… _ That was something Taichi knew! They totally meant autumn, which totally fit Taichi. Easy-peasey, no overthinking, no worries!

Suddenly last week’s issue of  _ Cupids for Stupids! _ flipped open in the back of his mind. Signs of love in Autumn… an article on how maple leaves were considered a symbol of lovers in Japan… no not this too!

“You’re fidgeting a lot Taicchan. Need a stretch?” A curt voice, displeased eyebrows, a pretty pink pout, wait… when did Kazunari even get to his second thigh?! Taichi shook his head no, he just wanted to get this stool stuff out of the way so that he could stand up for the back of his legs and be out of this awkward positioning! “I’m going to have to steady you out some then, ok?”

Kazunari smiled reassuringly as his left hand came to the top of Taichi’s left thigh. Kazunari had just barely started on that leg… which meant to stay out of the way of his brush… his hand fell right near his crotch, just barely anchored by the scant black fabric on his hip. Taichi’s leg still twitched, Kazunari’s grip tightened.

_ Breathe in and out! In and out, Taichi! _ Taichi soon willed the shaking to stop, but Kazunari’s hand remained firmly squeezing into Taichi’s tender skin as he began painting again. Taichi stared as Kazunari maneuvered the cool brush around his skin, but no matter how hard he tried to focus on the slick lines of paint, his mind just couldn’t shake the feeling of the warmth of Kazunari’s hand squeezing him so near his crotch.

The long, paint covered fingers… the soft palm… if only they were just a little further to the right… if only the heat from Kazunari’s face was closer…

Then Kazunari’s left arm awkwardly moved as he turned to the right to get more paint. His forearm accidentally brushed against his…  _ WAIT, WHEN DID I GET T-TURNED ON!? _

The paint covered arm froze mid movement at the unexpected touch, then Kazunari slowly turned his head to see what was going on. Eyelids widened and pupils became dilated as he laid his eyes on the tent before him. Quickly he blinked away his surprise and removed contact as he went to stand up.

Taichi felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. This was so humiliating! An out… he needed an out…

Kazunari turned to him awkwardly with a sympathetic laugh, a faint blush across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to reassure the younger of the two, “Hey, no biggie Taicchan! It’s not totes uncommon for this to happen, so-”

There was his out! But before his brain could respond properly, his mouth ruined everything. “It totally IS a biggie,” Taichi tried to fight back his panicked induced tears as his voice rose under the pressure, “because I-I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU KAZU-KUN.”

_ HOLY SHIT YOU’VE DONE IT NOW, TAICHI. WHY, WHY, WHY AM I SO DUMB?  _ Maybe if he was lucky all the blood would rush from his dick to his face and just knock him unconscious for a while. He dared to peek through the eyelids that were thrown closed during his confession and regret.

Kazunari’s face was one of absolute shock. A faint rosy bloom flowered across his cheeks, his hands trembling slightly as he set down his painting supplies on the nearby table. “You… what…?” a faint whisper that barely met Taichi’s ears, but it was there.

What else was there to do but to double down? “I love you, Kazu-kun! I don’t know for how long really, and this is all new to me and I’m probably not doing anything right, but honestly I do! I really love you!” Taichi’s embarrassment gave way to determination, his ill timed boner now forgotten. With a steadier voice and a hopeful gaze, he spoke to the frazzled object of his affections before him, “Kazu-kun! Please, be my boyfriend!”

Kazunari became even redder, the petals of pink on his cheeks blooming into full red roses. However, he didn’t seem happy at all. “I-I know I’ve teased you a lot in the past Taicchan because I always thought you were cute, but… this isn’t the time to be teasing me back.”

Cute? Kazunari thought he was cute! Was… that good? Or wait, was that actually bad? Either way, it wasn’t an answer! Taichi hopped down from his position on the wooden stool and ran over to Kazunari, taking the painter’s multicolored hands in his own. He had to make Kazunari understand!

“Kazu-kun! I really love you! I promise!” Kazunari’s wavering eyes wouldn’t quite meet with his own. What could he say… what could he do…?

“You promise… huh…” Kazunari’s gaze awkwardly shifted to the floor, his own hands trembling in Taichi’s tight grip. He bit his lip contemplatively.

“I do! I’ll beg if you want me to! If you feel anything for me, I would just like a chance!” Finally Kazunari’s eyes met with his own. Taichi couldn’t help himself as he began to tilt his head and angle upwards towards Kazunari. Everything from reading years of romance magazines screamed at him that this was the perfect time for a first kiss. But wait, Kazunari hadn’t accepted yet! That was totally supposed to come first!

It was too late. Taichi’s lips hesitantly pressed against Kazunari’s, perhaps a bit too hard, a bit too awkwardly, a bit too rushed to enjoy it. Shyly, he pulled away and waited with a nervous expression to see how badly he messed this all up.

Kazunari blinked a few times before breaking out in a giggle. Then, the giggle turned to laughter as he took back his hands and used them to cover his rosy face.

“Ahhh, I’m so sorry Kazu-kun!” Taichi panicked unsure of what to do. Why was he laughing so much!? Man, was he really that bad at this sort of thing? Was all of what he said and did really that corny?

“No, no Taicchan!” Kazunari wiped a few tears from his eyes as he calmed back down. “I’m just, totes such an idiot! I just had to laugh at myself a bit!”

Taichi found himself smiling as Kazunari did the same. “So… will you be my boyfriend?”

“Y-yeah. I don’t know about love if I’m honest… but I like you a lot Taicchan. I’m totes into you, so if you want, let’s date~” Kazunari looked apologetic as he answered, but Taichi found himself reaching for Kazunari’s face in joy. Love or not, Kazunari being interested in him romantically at all was  _ so much more _ than he ever could have expected!

This time when he pulled Kazunari into a kiss, ready lips waited for him. To be fair Taichi was kind of at a loss as to what to do next, but soon found Kazunari’s hands moving his own out of the way, then gently cupping the back of his head. Kazunari came in gently to press his lips against his own, then expertly began to move his soft lips against Taichi’s own awkward ones.

_ He… knows how to kiss… _ Taichi’s mind registered briefly before he felt a gentle prodding against his bottom lip.  _ Huh…? _ Taichi’s lips parted automatically and Kazunari’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Taichi’s tongue fumbled against the smooth movements of his partner and soon he felt himself absolutely  _ melting _ as his knees began to buckle beneath him.

Kazunari pulled away with a hungry look in his eyes as he watched Taichi fall to his knees, the trail of spit quickly breaking between them. “W-was that okay, Taicchan?” Kazunari also lowered to his knees in front of the shaken canvas, gently caressing the side of Taichi’s face.

Taichi was so overwhelmed already, deep nervous breaths fell from between flushed lips. The red from his face began to blossom across his neck and chest. His meager boxer briefs felt achingly tight… Wait, no! It’s bigger than before! Now’s not the time for this!

Taichi covered his face in embarrassment as he realized how turned on he was. In front of him, Kazunari giggled and teased, “I can’t paint or take pictures while you’re like that, Taicchan~”

“I-I’m sorry, Kazu-kun!” Man, how embarrassing! But… at least now there was a legitimate reason for it. Something about that kiss completely rocked his world. “Uh… i-if you don’t want to wait, I can take c-care of it I guess.”

“Oh?” Taichi lowered his hands to see a coy smile on Kazunari’s face. The melodic, teasing voice returned, “You want to take care of it? Even though your boyfriend is right here?”

_ B-boyfriend… WAIT! What is Kazu-kun thinking about doing?! _ The panic levels inside of him began to skyrocket once again.

“I-I can do it! I mean, I don’t know how much more of you I can take! N-not in a bad way! I-I-” Man, way to mess up your words, Taichi.

Kazunari looked disappointed for a moment, before returning to his smile, “Yeah, I totes get it if it’s too soon for you! ...But like, can I watch?” His tongue flicked out over his pink lips, ever so briefly. Such a cute, curious, hungry face… how could Taichi say no?

Taichi found himself licking his lips nervously as he replied, “Y-yeah, if you want to…” After all he’d see it eventually, right? …No wait, that wasn’t the point!

_ How embarrassing…  _ Taichi found himself hesitantly slipping himself out of his boxers and wrapping a shaky hand around his length, too shy to meet Kazunari’s gaze. Slowly, his hand began to move up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his movements, the feeling of Kazunari’s lips against his own, what it could possibly feel like to have more... It was difficult to lose himself in his mind. His body was tense. His breathing was unsteady. The normally skilled and practiced movements of his hand suffered.

“Hey, you can relax, Taicchan. Trust me, you totes look great,” a soft, encouraging voice spoke. Taichi dared himself to open his eyes to see Kazunari’s face. Kazunari looked shy as he watched Taichi stroke his erection, his eyes unwavering. It was embarrassing, but maybe it was okay after all.

“I… I do?” Just in case, Taichi fished for the compliment anyways. Testing the waters never hurt.

“You do.” Kazunari’s eyes finally wandered up to meet with his own. There was no teasing. There was no mischievousness. There was only Kazunari, his boyfriend, looking at him with silent affection. Taichi bit his lip and nodded, leaning forward for a more comfortable position and keeping his eyes trained on the focused face before him

Soon, his hand found its rhythm. Soft pants and moans began to roll off his lips. Taichi was surprised how much easier simply looking at Kazunari made it.

Then, there was a snap, a zip, and Taichi looked down to see Kazunari slipping himself out of his jeans.  _ W-wait… I turned him on? _ Kazunari’s hand quickly wrapped around his own length and began to pump himself to his full length at an enthusiastic pace. Taichi was dumbstruck; he wasn’t expecting this at all and found himself entranced as he changed his own pace to match.

“Hnnn… ahhh… Taicchan…” Soft moans soon fell beautifully from between Kazunari’s gently parted lips. Those sounds… somehow... were for him. Suddenly, his dick twitched at the thought that they could be  _ because  _ of him too.

“Kazu-kun… can I touch you?” Taichi asked as the heat began to build in his gut.

“If I can touch you… Taicchan…” Kazunari’s voice was so breathy. How could the he say no? Embarrassment… uncertainty… the lack of confidence… they were all gone now. Taichi nodded immediately and moved closer. On his knees, he slid one in between Kazunari’s open legs and moved his hand to grip his partner’s cock. 

The feeling of stroking somebody other than himself was… new. Maybe even exciting even. He’s practiced his technique on himself so many times… perfected it even if he were to brag. There was no way that he wasn’t going to make Kazunari feel fantastic! He took his confidence and began his ministrations slowly.

“Mmm…” Kazunari gently moaned before him, exactly how he hoped. Then thin, paint covered fingers wrapped around his own member and Taichi’s head began to swim. The touch wasn’t familiar, but it still felt great. Kazunari used his thumb to do something fantastic under the base of his head at the top of every stroke and Taichi’s precum started to leak. Gently, Kazunari’s thumb began to swirl the scant amount of liquid around Taichi’s head and  _ man _ it was making his dick twitch.

Wait. Your partner. Focus. Taichi increased his own movements, quickening his pace and skillfully applying exact pressure whenever his hand wrapped around the base of the head. Soon, Kazunari was beginning to sweat and moan and roll his hips before him… all because of his hand. Taichi couldn’t be happier as he managed a weak, breathy smile and leaned forward to meet Kazunari in a kiss.

This one wasn’t like the awkward first kiss nor the skillful display from earlier. Immediately, Kazunari’s mouth met his teeth, tongues reached out for each other even across empty air, saliva ran down their faces as they instinctually tried to taste all that they could of the other. Taichi rolled his hips impatiently into Kazunari’s loosening grip, who was suddenly too caught up in his own pleasure as he threw his head back and began moaning with every breath. 

Taichi brought Kazunari in close with his spare hand and began licking his neck as he applied his secret finishing move to Kazunari’s cock. It worked spectacularly! Within moments Kazunari’s body was spasming in ecstasy, he yelled out Taichi’s name as he came over the pleasurable hand and his own paint-smeared shirt.

Exhausted and panting, he fell back onto the floor. “W-what was that hand technique?” Kazunari asked between shaky, gasping breaths. Taichi simply smiled as he crawled up in between Kazunari’s legs and took up where the Kazunari’s now forgotten hand left off. “O-oh, sorry… you were too good for me to keep up, Taicchan…”

Taichi shook his head and braced himself with his elbow next to Kazunari’s head as his other hand built himself back up to the brink. The disheveled, breathy blonde beneath him… face flushed with post-orgasmic bliss… the way he moaned and called his name… it wasn’t long until Taichi felt himself shuddering and calling out on his own.

“K-kazu-kun! I’m…” He mumbled out between groans. He had a minute, if even that.

“Make sure it’s on me, alright?” Kazunari whispered as he ran a hand through Taichi’s hair.

“R-right… Kazu-kun!” Despite the pleasure rolling through his spine, he kept his eyes open to see Kazunari staring back up at him, as seriously and affectionately as if he were working on his art projects. That was the final straw. Taichi’s back arched as he finally came, generously pumping himself over Kazunari’s stomach. 

With a long achy groan, he pushed himself back up to a sitting position. He reached a hand down to Kazunari, who happily used it to pull himself back up. Faces close, Taichi found himself giggling.

Kazunari’s eyes widened in curiosity. “W-what is it Taicchan?”

“I’m… just really happy. Thank you, Kazu-kun!” He quickly dipped in to plant a kiss on Kazunari’s cheek and nuzzled him affectionately with his nose.

Kazunari giggled along with him and returned the affection with a kiss of his own, “Yeah, I’m totes happy too~ But come on, we need to get back to work! Daylight’s fading fast! Back on the stool with you!”

Taichi’s body was heavy. Sluggish. His mind was ready for bed and not much else. Somehow, Kazunari’s sweet encouragement kept him awake through it all, but whenever the detailed art talk started, Taichi’s mind became full of tv static and barely managed to stay powered on. He wanted to be interactive and supportive, he really did! But his world was just rocked too hard too fast. Reluctantly, Taichi willed his body to sit through the rest of his left thigh and calf. Then, somehow, he was able to remain standing while Kazunari painted the back of his legs and finished his lower back. 

Finally, it was time for the  _ finishing touch _ , Kazunari’s special metallic gold paint to… what was it again. _Modernize the traditional imagery without ruining its integrity._ Those were the words that held absolutely no meaning in his exhausted mind.

Kazunari took the shimmering paint to his index finger to add highlights to the koi’s scales on his right thigh. Then, a thin brush was used to add the gold to the highlights of the maple leaves. It appeared along the top of clouds, making Taichi wonder if it was teasing heavenly light or sparks of lightning. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his back anymore, but Kazunari was definitely back there with it too.

“Almost done~” Kazunari hummed as he placed the handle of his brush in his pocket. Then, he squeezed out a generous amount of paint onto his hand and ran it through the left side of Taichi’s hair. As he did so, he leaned in and met Taichi with a deep kiss, full of appreciation for being such a great canvas.

“W...wha…” Taichi was confused as Kazunari pulled away. If nothing else, the kiss totally woke him up. He was more confused about the paint in his hair… but also as to why they weren’t still kissing. Tired or not, he liked that and after getting some only wanted more.

“It looks totes sexy with the black spikiness on one side and the smoothed back gold on the other! Trust me~” Kazunari talked as he took the brush from his pants, dipping it in some black paint he had squirted out onto his left arm. “Actually… the tattoo thing in general looks pretty hot on you.” Taichi felt himself begin to flush, he’s never really been called sexy or hot before. Then finally, Kazuanri carefully signed his name with the brush over Taichi’s left pec, only satisfied after he grabbed a thinner brush to add some gold highlights to his own name. 

Setting his brushes down, he took a few steps back and quietly observed his work. He beamed brightly after his quiet contemplation was complete. “You look great! Man, I am a  _ genius _ sometimes,” Kazunari celebrated as he started cleaning his hands with a pack of wet wipes.

“So… what now then? For the rest of the day?” Was it sleep? Taichi hoped it was sleep. His body made it clear by yawning punctually.

“Soooo, I borrowed Omimi’s nice camera and I’m going to take pictures of you! Probably a few shots too for my phone if we’re being real, I totes need some selfies of today. Then afterwards, we clean this up,  _ I _ clean  _ you _ up, and probs a late dinner and bed?” Kazunari shrugged.

“You clean me up…?” Taichi’s face flushed at the thought of Kazunari giving him a bath, but he’s sure he just misunderstood.

“Yeah, totes! The bath should be empty at this time, so I’ll make sure I get all the paint off you~” The narrow, sparkling eyes made their return along with the playful wink. Taichi really wasn’t sure how Kazunari still had so much energy. 

“Oh, I need to take Omimi the camera back too so he can develop the pics for me! Do you want to take it to him when we’re done? Or should I come over and drop it off... hoping he gives me permission to stay~?” Kazunari giggled playfully at his comment and Taichi felt himself becoming shy about this entire relationship thing again. Kazunari REALLY had too much energy! 

Despite the exhaustion and the slight embarrassment at the teasing, Taichi just smiled and played along for now. “Tell me where to stand and what poses to do, alright?”

“Of course!” Kazunari grabbed the camera and turned on the additional lights in the training room. “And… thank you. For helping me and for… you know…”

“... Loving you?” Maybe Taichi was a bit corny, but he was too tired and too happy to care.

Kazunari laughed lightly and softly spoke, “Yeah, sure, that~ Let’s get you over here so we can get this evening rolling!”

**Author's Note:**

> Taicchan is so dumb. Please treasure this boy.


End file.
